Firewhisky Confessions
by Fire The Canon
Summary: The fifth anniversary of Hogwarts is upon them and already the differences are visible. Rowena wants nothing more than to avoid the man causing all the trouble, but it is harder than she thought.


**_Hello. This fic is written for Aries Diamonds' "Maybe in another life I would have loved you" challenge. Believe it or not, I actually enjoyed writing this couple and I have (tried to) make it humorous. I'm not sure if it came across that way. Either way, though, I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

**Firewhisky Confessions**

The sound of music coming from the Great Hall filled the would-be silence on the other side. Voices weaved in and out of ear shot as Rowena debated with herself whether or not she wanted to join the party. If she did, it would mean she would have to see _him_. But, would the students question where she was if she disappeared into her office for the rest of the night? Already, they were filing past her, excited for the Hogwarts ball that had started.

Five years the school had been open and already she felt as if her dreams of educating young wizards and witches were falling apart. She had believed she, along with her friends had all shared the same vision for the magic world, but it seemed she had been wrong. They all had different ideas of what the students should be taught. And the one man she really didn't want to see was the one who was behind most of the heated discussions.

Salazar. Already, he had turned students against students by voicing his pureblood antics to them. She had been forced to stop duels in the corridors, or give students detentions for fighting others who were not from a pureblood family.

Even fights between teachers were apparent, though they tried to keep it away from the students as much as possible.

But there was something about his strong-minded and determined nature that was attractive. It made her feel something that she knew she shouldn't be feeling; something she knew would probably cause even more conflict than what there already was. It was wrong, but she was in love with Salazar Slytherin.

On the fifth anniversary of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry opening, she hoped the ball would break the icy tension that had led to this moment. Perhaps all students – no matter what their blood status – could learn to get along with one another.

A group of giggling girls hurried past in their ball gowns, watching their professor with curious eyes.

"Come on, Professor," one called in a fit of giggles. "Come and join the party!"

"In-in a moment, Watkins," Rowena replied, although she was seriously considering returning to her office and curling up by the fireplace with a large bottle of Firewhisky. She was too old to be so worked up over _him_. That was what young people did.

"It's not like you to forego a celebration like this, Rowena."

She stiffened, knowing the voice belonged to the one man she had been determined not to see tonight. His blue eyes were watching her with curiosity, while his thinning grey hair was combed back onto his head. He was quite a sight in his green dress robes. She cursed herself for thinking he was _handsome_.

"Oh, I'm not really up for a party tonight, Salazar," she said as calmly as she could.

"Not even one that celebrates five years since we stumbled upon this wonderful castle and turned it into a place where young witches and wizards could learn? I thought you of all people would like to celebrate that."

"I can't say it has turned out the way I expected, though," she said matter-of-factly, giving him a cold stare.

"Ah, you're not still going on about what I said to a few of my students the other day, are you?" Salazar questioned. "Godric has already had many words to me over it. Really, it's no different than you telling other students that knowledge is the most important skill to possess."

"_That_ doesn't turn students against one another, Salazar," Rowena said stiffly. "Do you know how many I have – "

"Oh, lighten up will you, Rowena?" Salazar laughed. "You have your values, I have mine. I'm still here, aren't I? I still teach Muggleborn students, don't I?" he offered his arm to her. "Let us forget our differences and enjoy tonight."

Rowena hesitated. Her head was telling her to cut all ties with him, but he standing there in his robes with a smile on his face was too much for her to resist. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly before linking her arm with his and walking with him through the large doors of the Great Hall.

The Hall was completely different to how she remembered it earlier that morning when she had sat at the staff table for breakfast. The colours of the four Houses had disappeared, replaced by a welcoming pale blue. Tables were laid throughout and already students had found places with their friends.

Music played from a small stage in the corner, where a short, elderly wizard stood on top of a box, his husky voice echoing across the room. Very few students were dancing, let alone listening to the music. All were too caught up in their own affairs.

Godric sat with Professor Thompson each with a Butterbeer in their hands. It didn't appear Helga had arrived yet, which disappointed Rowena. It would have been nice to have a female companion in this situation.

"Looks good, don't you say?" Salazar whispered when she had finished gawking at the Hall's transformation.

"It does," Rowena replied, not forgetting that her arm was still linked with his. She could have sworn that a group of students who had just past them had pointed and giggled before disappearing into the crowd.

_He's not good for you, Rowena_, she told herself, yet she didn't let him go.

"Why don't we kick off the dancing?" Salazar suggested after a moment's silence.

"What?" Rowena replied quickly, taken aback by his offer of dancing. "Dance? Oh no, I don't dance!" _Not with you_, she added silently.

"Not even one... waltz?" Salazar asked, a teasing smile on his face. Rowena wondered if he knew her reasons for not wanting to come tonight. Or, at least suspected.

"I...no!" she answered firmly.

Salazar shrugged. "Your loss, _Madam_."

His teasing manner irked her more than she cared to acknowledge.

"Fine," she relented. "One dance."

Salazar grinned. It was a smile that would have won her over even if he had just called her mother a whore. He guided her towards the stage where they joined two other couples who were dancing in time to the slow music. When their two professors joined them, they sniggered and moved away. Rowena's face went slightly pink. She hoped this wasn't going to be the talk of the school for the next month.

It seemed Salazar had been right, however, when he suggested they kick off the dancing. By the time the wizard had started his third song, the floor was packed with couples; mainly students.

To Rowena's horror, many of them were pointing and laughing at her and her dance partner.

Breaking away from their dance, she said, "Fancy a drink of...Firewhisky?" Butterbeer was not strong enough to get her through tonight, she decided.

"I'd be delighted," Salazar answered, another mischievous grin forming on his face.

They moved away from the growing crowd and found a quiet spot where Salazar opened a bottle of Firewhisky and poured them each a glass. Rowena downed it in one mouthful, causing Salazar to raise his eyebrow in wonder.

"You never cease to surprise me, Rowena," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded with an icy tone. Was she not even allowed to drink now?

"It's just..." Salazar paused for a moment as if in search for the right word. "You're... different." He poured her another glass, which she drank just as quickly. It burned her throat, but she didn't care. Anything that would help her to forget this night.

By the time she was onto her fourth glass, her eyes were bleary and she was swaying in time to the music, gaining a look of amusement from her companion. A pointless grin was on her face.

"You know," she slurred at Salazar. "You're very handsome, you are." There was a small part inside of her that was telling her to shut up, but the Firewhisky seemed to have control of her tongue. "I'm in love with you, Salazar. Ever since I met you."

Her declaration was greeted by silence. Salazar continued to watch her in amusement. "Is that so?" he questioned, clearly not believing her.

"No, I swear!" she said. "It's very true." And she leant forward to kiss him, but he backed away.

"It's the Firewhisky talking, Rowena," Salazar said, unable to contain a smile.

Rowana watched him with bleary eyes, an unwanted tear rolling down her cheek. He didn't believe her. Here she was, confessing her love for him – no matter how much Firewhisky was in her – and he thought it was funny. She had known coming tonight was a bad idea.

The expression on her face must have convinced him she was actually speaking the truth, because his amusement vanished and was replaced with a look of guilt.

"Oh..." he began. "I...Rowena, it just can't be," he told her with obvious regret.

"Why not?" she demanded loudly, causing a few students to turn and look in their direction. Salazar was quick to tell them to get back to dancing.

"We're different people now," Salazar continued softly. "We were friends once upon a time ago, but things have changed. You said so yourself you did not agree with my views." He paused for a moment before he sighed heavily and went on, "Maybe in another life, I could have loved you, Rowena. But it just can't be. I've been thinking of leaving, actually."

Rowena took another swig from her glass and giggled. "You speak nonsense, Salazar," she laughed, again attempting to kiss him.

Once again, he pushed her away, but he couldn't help but smile at her drunkenness. "You should go and sleep the Firewhisky off," he suggested half-heartedly. She was attracting the attention of more students, who were finding her very amusing.

Rowena shook her head. "Why do the..._Norns_ – " she giggled at what she thought to be a very intelligent word, " – hate me?" she asked. "If fate was on my side, we'd be together right now." She tried to hide to apparent sadness in her tone, but Salazar caught on.

"Rowena, as I said before, if things were different, then we could be together." He patted her back uncomfortably, trying to calm her down before she burst into tears. If that happened, the students would lose any respect they might have had for their teacher.

"Come on, off you go," they heard Godric snap at a group of second year girls who were moving ever so closer to the pair of them.

"Let's get you out of here," he said calmly as he helped her to her feet. Rowena stumbled as they moved slowly through the crowd and towards the large doors of the Great Hall. It was impossible to avoid the students now.

Once they were safely outside, Salazar shooed some straggling boys into the Great Hall and escorted Rowena into a private corner. She watched him with hurt eyes.

"You really can't love me?" she asked sadly.

He shook his head. "Not in this lifetime," he answered truthfully.

And the tears flowed. She felt so stupid and humiliated by her actions. Of course he would never love her. That was why she had kept her feelings secret for all these years. They weren't right for each other.

* * *

_**Please don't leave without leaving a review. If you favourite it, alert it, pretty please review it.**_


End file.
